Vault of Glass
Vault of Glass is a raid located on Venus. It first became available on September 16, 2014. While players can run the raid as many times as they want each week, moving about through various raid groups in order to assist their fellow Guardians with these difficult encounters, they will only be able to receive loot from the raid once per week per difficulty setting, due to a weekly raid lock. Guide The raid consists of three main parts: Opening the Vault, killing the Templar, and assaulting the Glass Throne in order to kill Atheon, Time's Conflux. The Spire There are three Sync Plates that must be activated and protected simultaneously. The best way to do this is split the raid group into three groups of two members and each group activates and protects one plate. The zone can be activated by standing in the circle for a few seconds. Once the plate is activated, the Guardians must defend it from Vex, but do not need to stay in it. When all three plates are activated, a message will appear stating "the spire is forming." Each zone has line-of-sight of each other, so it is possible to provide support for the other groups if they are having a tough time. The plate at the top near the entrance is typically the easiest to defend, so the two group members who are defending the top Sync Plate should help the others when possible. However, one member should always stay at the top. Praetorians, upgraded minotaurs, will spawn with Void shields here, encompassed by various other Vex. The Praetorians are the only Vex that can capture a Sync Plate. If a plate is lost to the Vex, the spire will start to deteriorate. The plate must be taken back in order for the spire to continue to form. The spire will take about two minutes to form if not interrupted. After the spire has completely formed, a beam of light will shoot from it, opening the Vault of Glass. The team can then enter. After venturing into the cave a bit, the team will come upon a chest, which can award Ascendant Materials when opened. The Templar Phase 1 After moving into the vault, the team will come to a ledge. Dropping down from it will spawn The Templar. At this point, he cannot be damaged. There will be a Conflux right where the team lands that the group must defend from waves of Vex. It looks similar to the spire that was built in the first part of the raid, only smaller. If too many Vex sacrifice themselves to the Conflux, the team will all be killed. After completing this, the middle Conflux disappears and Confluxes appear on the left and right sides. The team must protect both from oncoming Vex. The team will receive a message that "the Templar sends his minions," which will spawn many Fanatics (distinguishable by their green aura). When the Fanatics are killed, a green "puddle" will appear on the ground that must be avoided. Walking into the puddle will mark the Guardian with a debuff called the Mark of Negation. The Templar will occasionally use a skill called "Ritual of Negation" that will kill all marked Guardians. In order to get rid of the mark, the affected Guardian must cleanse themself via the fountain of light in the middle of the stage. After dealing with the wave of Fanatics, all three confluxes will spawn. Simply continue to protect them from the Vex in order to proceed to the next phase. Phase 2 After all Confluxes have been successfully defended, the team will receive the objective to "kill the oracles." The Templar can still not be harmed during this part. Throughout this phase, the Templar will spawn waves of Oracles. They appear as a yellow ball of light, and only appear in certain areas and cannot move or attack the players. Oracles make a distinctive chime sound when they spawn that gives away their location. They will be supported by Hobgoblins that spawn on the platforms that surround the area. Once an Oracle spawns, the players must quickly kill it within 10-15 seconds. Failing to kill an Oracle will mark all the Guardians. Those who are already dead do not get marked, so you can revive them to have people who won't be killed by the ritual. When enough waves of Oracles are dispatched, the next phase will start. After completing this phase, the team will automatically receive rewards. This time, they can receive Ascendant Materials or legendary gear/weapons. Phase 3 A Relic will spawn in the middle of the room. One Guardian can pick up the relic, which will give that guardian a shield weapon while it is held. While holding the relic, the player will only have access to melee attacks. The relic-holder will have three types of melee attacks: a quick-dash that deals minimal damage in exhange for rapid attacks, a power-dash attack that deals massive single-target damage that is capable of killing all enemies barring Praetorains instantly, and an AOE ground slam attack that deals massive damage to surrounding units. Note that the quick-dash can also be used as a sort of glide that allows the relic user to quickly escape from sticky situations, or to cross large distances quickly. When the relic is picked up, The Templar will spawn. He fires Void missiles, and has a very powerful AOE melee attack. He also has a shield that is immune to all conventional attacks. To remove the shield, the relic's super attack must be used, which is an attack similar to the Warlock's Nova Bomb. While holding the relic, the player's super meter will rapidly refil itself. When his shield is taken down, Guardians may be surrounded by a red globe. The globe must be destroyed in a short period of time, or it will kill the Guardian inside. If the Guardian leaves the globe without destroying it, they will also be killed in a matter of seconds. It is therefore not recommended to be moving/in the air when the globes spawn as the momentum will likely force the Guardian out and into possible death. After removing the shield, the Templar will attempt to teleport. The location that he teleports to will be marked with a red ring. If a Guardian stands in this ring the teleport is canceled, extending the time that the Templar is without his shield. It is important to note that canceling a teleport will spawn Minotaurs. The relic-holder should concentrate on the additional enemies, as killing them will give bonus super energy. Oracles will also spawn during the fight. Failing to kill them in time results in them marking the Guardians. Note that during this phase, the fountain of light will not be present. In order to cleanse, the relic-holder is given a special shield similar to Ward of Dawn that replaces their grenade. This shield barrier cleanses all Guardians inside it in addition to blocking all incoming attacks. It is important to note that when the barrier is used, a cooldown will occur, preventing the user from activating it again for a short time. The duration of this cooldown depends on how long the barrier was previously used for. If the Templar is not killed, he will eventually become Enraged. This occurs at some point after 10 minutes of fighting. While Enraged, the spawn rate of all enemies is increased, and minotaurs spawn constantly. The Templar will also use the Ritual of Negation more frequently. After you kill the Templar, there is a chest, which contains Spirit Bloom in a small hole in the wall on the left side of the room about 10 feet up, by where the left Conflux spawns. There is also a tunnel in the room that, if taken, provides an alternate route to the left chest in the Gorgon's Labyrinth. This route also leads to a "mysterious" chest platform that is only accessible through this tunnel. This chest will only be available to the raid group if the Templar was unable to teleport during the battle. Gorgon's Labyrinth The team must work their way through a maze filled with Gorgons (similar to Harpies, but white), all without being detected. If any member of the team is seen, all members will die after 10 seconds and must start the maze from the beginning. If the team manages to kill the Gorgon that spotted them before the death timer expires, they will not die. Doing this repeatedly is not reccommened as all remaining Gorgons gain a massive health and damage resistance increase after one is killed. There are two Chests in this maze: the first is to the left after you get to the bottom at the start of the maze. You will have to scale a short portion of the wall and go through a short tunnel. If you took the tunnel leading from the Templar area, then you will not have to scale the wall and will be near the chest before dropping to the floor of the Labyrinth. The second Chest is found by hugging the right wall of the Maze. After passing the mobs and locating the hidden exit, there will be a large canyon in which floating rock platforms will appear and disappear in a specific order. The team must work their way across the canyon using these platforms before proceeding to the final area. The Gate The final area is a room that houses a Gatekeeper and a swarm of Hobgoblins and Goblins. For the first part, you must clear the room of all enemies. There are two portals, called Vex Timegates, and a column in this room. After successfully killing the Gatekeeper, these portals are able to be activated. In order to activate one of the portals, Guardians are required to stand in a circular area, similar to how you activated the sync plates in the beginning of the raid. A group of three Guardians should enter the portal while the remaining members stay outside as there will be Vex on both sides. The group that stays back needs to defend the sync plate from the Vex, and the group that goes in needs to kill a Gatekeeper and retrieve a relic. Once the Gatekeeper is killed, the portal members will be given a debuff called "Marked by the Void" that remains as long as they are in the portal. Once the relic is retrieved, the group needs to exit the portal. The Guardian with the relic can activate the barrier to cleanse the afflicted members, bringing vision back to normal at any time. If for any reason the Vex manages to take control of the sync plate, an Oracle will spawn above the portal that MUST be delt with within 15 seconds or the entire team will be killed. After you clear the first portal, a conflux will spawn in the center of the area that you must also defend. Minotaurs will constantly spawn and attempt to sacrifice themselves, so assign someone to defend the conflux while the others proceed to the second portal. The Guardian with the relic should accompany a small group into the second portal. The player with the relic should keep everyone's vision clear, as all members in the portal will constantly be debuffed by Mark of the Void. The rest of the group in the portal must kill a Gatekeeper and his minions, and retrieve a second relic. Once the relic is retrieved, the group must exit the portal, cleansing all marked members upon returning. A useful tactic for the second portal is to have the relic-holder use his/her super on the Gatekeeper, killing it instantly or drastically reducing its health in order to speed up the run. When back in the room, you must kill the rest of the minions that spawn in order to clear phase 1. Once this is achieved, both relics and the conflux will disappear, and loot will be given. Atheon, Time's Conflux Shortly after appearing, Atheon will teleport the three farthest Guardians into one of the portals by "opening the time stream." The Guardians inside the portal will appear next to a relic, which one Guardian must take. Mark of the Void will again continuously inflict its debuff on all portal members. Seven Oracles will spawn, one at a time and in a fixed location, and must be killed. When all Oracles and enemies in the portal are killed, the entire fireteam will receive a buff called Time's Vengeance. This buff will dramatically increase all damage dealt to Atheon, charge all supers and grenades in two seconds, and allow the cleansing shield be used infinitely. The Guardians outside the portal are required to activate the timegates the others have been teleported into in order for them to escape. During each teleport phase, waves of Harpy varients called Supplicants will spawn. These Harpies are extremely agile and will explode if they are within close proximty of a guardian, usually resulting in the player's death. When all Guardians are outside the portal, all damage should be concentrated on Atheon. The relic's super attack is very strong against Atheon. When Time's Vengeance runs out, three more Guardians will be teleported into a portal, and the process must be repeated until Atheon is defeated. Its very important that three people specialize in portals and the other three specialize in gatekeeping, so it is advisable to break the group into two teams. On the Normal difficulty, seven minutes after Atheon spawns, "Enraged is Near" will alert, and after Eight minutes he will be enraged. While enraged, Atheon attacks more frequently and spawns significantly more Supplicants. Portal Team: One person on this team should be designated as the shield bearer, pick up the relic and call out which portal to open (Red/Left/Mars or Green/Right/Venus) as soon as possible. Inside the portal, they are responsible for melee'ing down the enemies and cleansing the other two people in the portal team. This player must also be extremely careful; if they ever die, it means the team will wipe unless the relic is picked up by another player within 5 seconds. The other two are oracle hunters. Failing to kill an oracle within 10-15 seconds will cause the fireteam to wipe. In the desert section, the shield-bearer should be able to easily kill the Hobgoblins, but in the forest section, they will most likely need some assistance in killing the Minotaur; grenades can be a quick and easy way to support them, due to some grenades causing the Minotaur to brace against the damage as well as instantly take down their shield. Additionally, they need to stay next to each other so that one cleansing will cover both of them. If a screen is going black, calmly call out for a cleansing. Sometimes players will not be able to kill all the minions in the portal before too many oracles spawn. If this happens, call out for assistance from players outside the portal and run by the remaining enemies while strafing down the oracles as they spawn. The relic-holder can also skillfully use their super in order to take out one Oracle per use. Once players have killed all of the oracles (triggering the 30-second buff), they should exit through the portal. Sprinting, jumping, or sliding through the portal can sometimes cause players to glitch and not correctly exit. Do note that the mark will continuously apply to players within the portal area, so they will need to be cleansed again once exiting. The buff, Time's Vengeance, makes supers and grenades have a short two-second cooldown and causes players to deal significantly (~4x) more damage. Grenades can be very effective, with 1-2 shots between throws to maximize DPS. When the buff begins to run out (~5 seconds remaining), the portal team should return to the back of the room to ensure that they are sent through the time stream again. Gatekeeper Team: Their main tasks are to ensure the portal is up as soon as possible, and to kill any Supplicants that are near the portal to ensure a safe return trip. As soon as the relic-holder calls out which side they're in, open the respective portal (red/mars is the left portal, green/venus is the right one) and make sure all nearby Supplicants are dead. Standing on top of pillars will cause Supplicants to not trigger their explosive attack, though they can still shoot the player (this being especially useful for keeping a portal open, since standing on the pillar in a portal ring registers the Guardian as being in the circle). If everyone on the gatekeeper team is dead, the entire team will wipe, being "Lost in time." When the Supplicants are dead and a portal is open, they should return to attacking the boss. This is a battle against time, so every hit counts. After he enrages, he will spawn many more supplicants, making a wipe much more likely, so try to finish as quickly as possible. Killing Atheon (Strategy One): The entire team should spread out to draw aggro from as many sources as possible, while the relic-bearer uses their super repeatedly. This maximizes the total DPS to kill Atheon as quickly as possible, but also leaves the team more exposed to damage. Killing Atheon (Strategy Two): After coming through the portal, the shield-bearer leads the charge onto the middle platform in front of the boss, and holds down their grenade button to produce the cleansing shield; with Time's Vengeance active, all incoming damage will be blocked while all outgoing damage continues as normal. This allows the majority of the team to safely attack Atheon while one or two members pick off Supplicants to keep the group safe from suicide-bombings. Gaining Rewards There are four loot drop points during the raid: * After Oracle Phase in Templar Battle * After Defeating the Templar * After completing the Gate * After Defeating Atheon Additionally, there are four raid chests and one regular Venus chest. * Chest #1: Located on the path to the Templar after completing the Spire Phase - Contains Ascendent Energy/Shards * Venus Chest: Located in a hole in the wall to the left of the Templar after he is defeated - Contains Typical Dynamic loot + Spirit Bloom * Chest #2: Located in the same hole as the Venus chest near the bottom of the run to chest 3. Must keep the Templar from ever teleporting to cause it to spawn. * Chest #3: Located on the left side of Gorgon's maze - Contains Loot OR Ascendent Energy/Shards * Chest #4: Located on the right side of Gorgon's maze - Contains Ascendent Energy/Shards When completing the raid on Hard difficulty after having completed it on Normal difficulty, all four loot drop points will pay out again, including Chest #2. There are several loot items unique to Hard mode. When completing the raid on Hard without having completed normal, at each drop point the player will receive a loot reward for both Normal and Hard. Chest #2 will give two rewards, one a Normal reward and the other Hard. Subsequent attempts on Normal mode will not drop any loot, nor will any chest contain a reward. List of Rewards *Weapons **Atheon's Epilogue, Legendary Auto Rifle (Void) (Primary Weapon, only possible to receive from Atheon normal difficulity) **Praedyth's Timepiece, Legendary Pulse Rifle (Arc) (Hard Mode only) **Vision of Confluence, Legendary Scout Rifle (Solar) **Fatebringer, Legendary Hand Cannon (Arc) (Hard Mode only) / drop from Templar **Found Verdict, Legendary Shotgun (Arc) **Praedyth's Revenge, Legendary Sniper Rifle (Void or Purple) **Praetorian Foil, Legendary Fusion Rifle (Solar or Orange) (Hard Mode only) **Corrective Measure, Legendary Machine Gun (Void or Purple) **Hezen Vengeance, Legendary Rocket Launcher (Solar or Orange) **The Last Word, Exotic Hand Cannon **Hawkmoon, Exotic Hand Cannon **Suros Regime, Exotic Auto Rifle **Hard Light, Exotic Auto Rifle **Monte Carlo, Exotic Auto Rifle **Red Death, Exotic Pulse Rifle **MIDA Multi-Tool, Exotic Scout Rifle **Universal Remote, Exotic Shotgun (Primary Weapon) **Patience and Time, Exotic Sniper Rifle **Ice Breaker, Exotic Sniper Rifle **Plan C, Exotic Fusion Rifle **Vex Mythoclast, Exotic Fusion Rifle (Primary Weapon, only possible to receive from Atheon on Hard difficulty) **Thunderlord, Exotic Machine Gun **Gjallarhorn, Exotic Rocket Launcher **Truth, Exotic Rocket Launcher *Armor **Titan ***Light of the Great Prism, Legendary Titan Mark ***Battlecage of Kabr, Legendary Titan Helmet (Hard Mode only) ***Kabr's Brazen Grips, Legendary Gauntlets ***Kabr's Wrath, Legendary Chest Armor ***Kabr's Forceful Greaves, Legendary Leg Armor **Hunter ***Shattered Vault Cloak, Legendary Hunter Cloak ***Prime Zealot Gloves, Legendary Hunter Gauntlets ***Prime Zealot Cuirass, Legendary Hunter Chest Armor ***Prime Zealot Greaves, Legendary Leg Armor ***Prime Zealot Helm, Legendary Hunter Helmet (Hard Mode only) **Warlock ***Fragment of the Prime, Legendary Warlock Bond ***Gloves of the Hezen Lords, Legendary Warlock Gauntlets ***Cuirass of the Hezen Lords, Legendary Chest Armor ***Tread of the Hezen Lords, Legendary Warlock Leg Armour ***Cowl of the Hezen Lords, Legendary Warlock Helmet (Hard Mode only) *Other **Chatterwhite, Legendary Armor Shader White **XV0 "Timebreaker", Legendary Sparrow **"Glass Minuet", Legendary Ship **"Aspect of Glass", Legendary Ship Trivia *Gaming clan PrimeGuard was the first to finish the Vault of Glass raid on the afternoon of September 16, 2014. Each person had nearly 1,000 kills each and 1,600 deaths all together. *Prior to Destiny's release, there were several misconceptions about the difficulty of the Vault of Glass. Eric Osborne stated that he and his team "spent over 45 minutes just cracking the entrance." Luke Smith clarified that the group probably "had some communication issues," adding that "once your group understands how to open the Vault, it's not going to take anywhere near 45 minutes." Eric also claimed that during a playtest, a group of players was not able to complete the raid even after sixteen hours. Luke clarified this also by saying that those particular players were not given any help or advice about the gameplay or the raid's mechanics and that once a group understands the encounters, it shouldn't take longer than three hours to complete. *The current record fastest completion time is between 31 and 37 minutes, which is about how long it takes an average three-man Fireteam to complete a strike. References ja:ガラスの間 de:Die Gläserne Kammer Category:Raids